


Concussion

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Reader has a concussion





	Concussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnomsauruswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/gifts).



Don't you just love it when people are arguing around you while it feels like Thor used your head for target practice with Mjolnir? That's exactly what was happening right now.

I was laying on the couch with a cold compress on my head while my boyfriends, whom I love more than life itself but wanted to strangle at the moment, had a verbal grudge match about whose fault it is that I got hurt.

You see; Steve, Bucky, Nat, and I had gone on a quick recon mission to Spain. Everything had gone off without a hitch until we accidentally tipped off our mark while making our way back to the quinjet. What had ensued was a shootout in the middle of a market square in Alicante. We were down to the last few goons when Steve had thrown his shield and it accidentally hit me in the back of the head on its return to his hand. I had dropped like a sack of potatoes and only woken up when we were almost home with a pounding headache, an almost overwhelming urge to projectile vomit the length of the jet, and two very unhappy boyfriends.

As much as I love them, I really wish they would argue somewhere else.

"You should have been watching where you were aiming! What if you accidentally took her head off with that thing?" Bucky yelled, pointing angrily at the metal disk sitting in the corner of the room.

"I did look where I was aiming! You were supposed to get her out of the way! How was I supposed to know it would hit her?" Steve retaliated, gesturing wildly around the room.

"For the love of all that's holy! SHUT UP! Unless the both of you want to sleep on the couch tonight, you will stop arguing!" I yelled, sitting bolt upright. "I have had just about enough of this pissing contest going on between the two of you, it wasn't either of your faults, it was mine, I'm the one who got distracted and didn't get out of the way fast enough. Now, are you going to sit down and cuddle with me, or do I have to kick you out until you can behave like adults?" I looked between the two super soldiers, who right now, were very much resembling kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Sorry sweetheart," they both mumbled as they came to sit on either side of me, with Bucky pulling me against his chest so I could rest my head on his vibranium arm, and Steve rubbing gently at my legs. 

If I had to have a concussion, at least I could have it while being held by the two most important people in my life.


End file.
